Talk:Quinn/@comment-5077844-20130915182400/@comment-3546228-20130918165048
She's pretty far from underpowered as a marksman. She just gets outclassed in teamfights by other marksmen, however her ability to assassinate people with the right positioning can sort of remedy that weakness she has. And she can roam during the mid game, no other marksman can do that. Well, can, but not nearly as effective. For a build you absolutely MUST go - it's just that good on her kit. It will make you kill targets that much easier, be that harder to duel in laning and will let you peel for yourself when isn't enough. Other good items are: * - Gives her fast waveclear when coupled with , and it also gets charges from her movement from , making her proc it faster than any other marksman and boosting her burst significantly. * - For obvious reasons. Makes her sticking insane, her burst insane and she can proc it often thanks to 's low cooldown. * - She can't really rush it but it's a must buy as a second big item. likes crit and big chunks of AD. * - More movement speed is always good and it's more apparent on her than other ADs. REALLY needs the Tenacity since she's so easy to CC because of her low range and the item provides handy Tenacity coupled with carry stats. If I get obscenely fed I just get it after BORK and never buy level 2 boots. It always ensures a good game. * - There's many cases where you'll need a big HP item. Quinn is low ranged, vulnerable to burst and CC and her escapes won't always help. This item will give you the survivability you need, plus a handy on-hit slow to help you kite these pesky bruisers. * - So good. Will save your life if there's dangerous CC abilities like or dangerous debuffs like or What NOT to rush: * - It's just so average on her, if it's the lifesteal you want then is what you should be getting. Also, the 100 AD is not that good on Quinn since she deals her damage mostly with autoattacks. This item is for carries like and as a first item, not Quinn. What NOT to get at all: * - Statikk Shiv will give you all the waveclear and split pushing you need, and the attack speed is too much. * - The "move through units" passive is epic, since the big bulky bruisers' body blocking can ensure your death, but outclasses this item in terms of usefulness when we're talking about Quinn. I'd get this only if my laning phase was really bad and I have to build straight for late game, which means I'll probably lose the game. * - This item is actually really fun to use on Quinn since the burst is SO GOOD but the fact that the active makes you lose the stats on the item is just sad. This item is too overnerfed to use on any carry.